wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Yamata no Orochi
The Super Yamata no Orochi is the Hundred Sixty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 7, 2017. Synopsis Meklord Tsukuyomi, the master of Yomi, had finally realize his dream of ruling the entire universe. After the Infinite Stratos wielders are gathered the Super Yamata no Orochi has return to life and it's power will become his. Will Miwa and friends have to regain their powers to stop Meklord Tsukuyomi? Plot The Episode begins at the Death Star Yomi. After learning the strongest Infinite Stratos, the eighth key is at the Planet's Moon, Meklord Tsukuyomi sends Mikazuchi to the Dens Moon's orbital temple. Meanwhile, Miwa and her friends are on their way to the last temple. Mikazuchi however never knew about this and after being possessed by Orochi he used the dark energies of Orochi to corrupt Oto's soul. It was not until Miwa, who was then corrupted by Shredder the Super Orochi (which she accidentally revived instead of Meklord Tuskuyomi by pulling out the legendary sword, Ryuseken no Tsurugi and accidentally revealing herself as the descendant of both Rock Ōtsutsuki and Nagi while being able to be exposed to Meklord Tsukuyomi's offer for power to revive the Okami version of the Yamata no Orochi), broken the psionic bind between Mikazuchi and his mech that her mind was free from dark influence. The Orochi Shredder is revived which easily made Miwa submit to it and destroyed Meklord Tsukuyomi, in order regain the Orochi Shredder's former strength and covering planet Dens and the Dyna Galaxy into darkness as a result by selecting a young maiden as a sacrifice every 9,000 years. Sakuya, the wood sprite and guardian of Izumogakure, calls forth Amaterasu, the sun goddess, known to the villagers as the reincarnation of the white wolf Shiranui, and pleads her to remove the curse that covers the galaxy. Amaterasu is able to restore the galaxy to its former beauty. At the Mushroom Kingdom, the villagers from the Kamiki Region of the Shuigang Kingdom try to see what was Miwa reason to do so, she reveals that Miwa was the one who tried to stop Meklord Tsukuyomi from reviving the Yamata no Orochi as the Eight Headed Shredder and prayed for the Gekko clan's protection. Kushinada Kenobi comforts Miwa by being chosen as Orochi's sacrifice. When Miwa escorts Kushinada to the Moon Cave, Waka activated the Serpent Crystal and used it to unseal Orochi's lair. Just as they were preparing to venture forth, Orochi suddenly burst out, kidnapped Kushinada, and retreated back into the cave. Miwa was concern for Kushinada, her friend and went gave chase, only to find themselves sealed in again. When they reached the staircase leading to Orochi's lair, however, she found a gaping hole blocking their path. With no other way to go, she found an Imp base, where Orochi's forces dwelt. Miwa helped the Imp Chef Ajimi find four ingredients which Orochi's appetizer, which he would sample before devouring the sacrifice, was prepared. After opening the way to Orochi's room, Miwa was confused of finding Kushinada. Upon entering the enormous cave, however, she found it mysteriously empty except for a shrine in the center and found Kushinada but can't get near because she made a pact with the Orochi. Suddenly, the ground around them exploded and Orochi emerged. The shrine was actually only an extension of the serpent's body. Having realized Miwa's birthright, Susano power awakened Kushi's Thunder Brew, turning it into the 8 Purification Sake. Using the sake's power, Amaterasu weakened and wounded Orochi. However, the evil serpent was not finished. As Susano called upon Nagi's power, Amaterasu used Crescent to form the moon in the sky. The light from above imbued Susano's blade with divine power, turning it to gold. With Amaterasu's help, Susano cut off seven of Orochi's heads. As Orochi tried to prepare its last resort, Susano sliced the last head in two with his Celestial Cleaver. Kushi was saved and she and Susano realized their feelings for each other. The divine sword Tsukuyomi was released from Orochi's remains, reborn as the Divine Instrument Tsumugari, Amaterasu's first Glaive. With their spirits lifted, everyone returned to the Mushroom Kingdom to enjoy the Kamiki Festival. At Oni Castle, Ichika and Amaterasu did battle with Ninetails, and managed to defeat him by destroying the spirits within his tails one by one. With eight of his nine tails gone, Ninetails was reduced to a simple fox with a sword, which was finished off easily by Ichika's Infinite Stratos. When Ninetails died, and Kushinada saved, Yami appeard in front of Ichika and striped Amaterasu of all of her brush powers and reduced it into a mundane white wolf form. Yami absorbed all of the powers and revealed his true form: some sort of seal-like creature with Toshiya Gekko. Toshiya explained that it was Yama, Yami's Mobile armor and Yami was his pet fish. Waka informed Amaterasu and Houki that Yami was planning to transfer the brush powers to Paul von Schroeder to transform him into the Ultimate Shredder who was inside the Technodrome fleet left behind by the Terrorist Coalition and Cecelia, who is honored to meet Waka who knew the Galactic Empire have beaten the Terrorists that once terrorized her village. In Paul von Schroeder's central Technodrome, Paul von Schroeder have noticed the Utrom Shredder and the Exoskeleton in ice, which means that the Utrom Shredder survived the destruction, frozen is ice. Checking recent tremor reports, the Turtles find the Technodrome. While the Turtles are occupied with this task with the team of Paul Gekkos, Paul von Schroeder in Ultimate Shredder form has shown up and goes out in an epic battle against the Utrom Paul Gekko. As he was speaking to Yami about Schroeder the Shredder, the Cryo-Generator have thawed the Utrom Shredder out and Toshiya and Yami have to warn Schroeder the Shredder. Regardless, doesn’t need a robot form to stop them and Paul Arcadia Gekko have used the sleeping gasoline to put Toshiya, Yami and Ch'rell to sleep. While reasearching about the other Star Systems, the Utrom Shredder’s adopted daughter and leader of the Foot Clan Karai tracks him down to this location and proceeds to knock him out unconscious. As the Terrorist Remnants retreat back to the Technodrome Fleet by letting the battle droids go into self destruction, it get separated from the heroes via rubble. And the Technodrome Fleet launches to space leaving Schroeder the Shredder behind and captured by Mifuyu Orimura. As the Turtles and Paul Gekkos search for the Technodrome Fleet in the spaceship, they were attacked by Hun and the Purple Dragons as their ship crash landed on the planet Kuat. Although Hun is in possession of a powerful mutant, Splinter destroys it with the Turtle Truck’s missiles. Unfortunately, Hun tackles Dawn into the sewers for the mutagen, becoming exposed; he becomes the very thing he hates – a mutant turtle. Not only because he hates the Turtles and is one as well, but because he’s also something of a human supremacist and hates all freaks. He staggers through the sewers until being found by his old master Shredder, now in a new body. With not much choice, Hun bows to him and offers his services. Ch’rell builds new exoskeleton, and begins the process of rebuilding the planetary fleet into something more worthy of the Shredder; he also improves the battle droids and mutates the Foot clan. Hun, Bebop and Rocksteady are diapatched to destroy the Turtles, breaking into the lab of the shipyard. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Egg Pawns *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Legendary Paul Gekko *Tribunal Paul Gekko *Utrom Paul Gekko *Dark Paul Gekko *Paula Gekko *Chibi Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Prime *Mecha Paul Gekko *Future Paul Gekko *Utakata Junior *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Arnold Casey Jones *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Senna Kyoudou *Soo-Won *Schroeder Shredder *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Wind Mystic *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Miwa *Hun *Razhar *Khan *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Yamato Takeru *Mikazuchi Tachibana *Oto Tachibana *Roka *Yamato Yoshio *Hayamika *Manta Namuji *Ma Horoba *Kushinaga *Mark *Kiriomi *Meklord Tsukuyomi *Kushinada Kenobi *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Shredder Orochi *Ōkami Amaterasu *Issun *Sakuya *Waka *Ninetails *Susano *Ch'rell Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Battles Shredder Kantai Clan vs. Multivers of Paul Gekkos Part 1 Participants *Ch'rell *Schroeder Shredder *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Wind Mystic *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Miwa *Hun *Razhar *Khan *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Legendary Paul Gekko *Tribunal Paul Gekko *Utrom Paul Gekko *Dark Paul Gekko *Paula Gekko *Chibi Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Prime *Mecha Paul Gekko *Future Paul Gekko Locations *Dynapaul Galaxy Winners *continues in Part 2 Trivia *This Episode debuts the multiverse of Paul Gekkos. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon